We Could Be Much More
by Ary Lee
Summary: Bulma sabía que aquello no estaba bien y que debía parar, pero sentir a Vegeta sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de su anatomía, simplemente superaba cualquier porción de racionalidad que aún quedase viva en su cerebro.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama & Toei Animation © No pretendo lucrar con esto.**

* * *

 _ **We Could Be Much More**_

Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquel lugar, rodeado por robots de entrenamiento y con la gravedad aumentada más de trescientas veces, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, no abandonaría ese sitio hasta que su poder se incrementara al triple. No importaba lo lastimado y cansado que se sintiera, debía continuar entrenando y no detenerse hasta poder transformarse en un maldito super saiyajin. De no conseguir eso, las posibilidades de derrotar a kakaroto se tornaban mucho más lejanas, básicamente porque el muy miserable también estaba entrenando, preparándose rigorosamente para enfrentar a los supuestos androides que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso. Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de lanzar una bola de energía hacía uno de los robots, éste por supuesto se desintegró al instante, dejando una pequeña cantidad de polvo en el aire.

Si Goku se encontraba perfeccionando sus habilidades de combate, Vegeta simplemente no podía permitirse un segundo de descanso, mucho menos distraerse con cualquier banalidad que lo alejase de su objetivo principal. No iba detenerse hasta superarlo… anhelaba deleitarse con la imagen de ver a Kakaroto derrotado y a sus pies, necesitaba verlo hecho trizas, como el verdadero insecto que era.

Aunque para que eso ocurriese, debía dejar de perder el tiempo y sencillamente dedicarse a entrenar.

¿Cómo diablos resultaba ser posible que un ser tan insignificante como kakaroto pudiese superar en poder a un saiyajin de su linaje?

No tenía una respuesta certera a esa interrogante, pero no permitiría que ese imbécil continuase un paso adelante.

Con sutileza, se elevó en el aire, accediendo a que cinco robots le rodeasen, el que se encontraba de frente a él emitió una especie de descarga eléctrica, Vegeta dio una voltereta hacia atrás, evadiendo con éxito el ataque, sin embargo, uno de los robots restantes le recibió desde el otro lado descargando una cantidad considerable de energía sobre su pecho. Violentamente cayó al piso, sintiendo su cuerpo retorcerse de dolor. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la excesiva gravedad de la cámara se lo impidió, sus brazos no tenían la intención de responder, al igual que el resto de sus extremidades.

Tal vez sí necesitaba descansar un poco.

«Kakaroto no descansaría»

Dicho pensamiento sacó a flote toda su furia. Parte de su energía interna comenzó a manifestarse, se concentró en ella y una grata sensación de vigor le fue embriagando. Vegeta tenía en claro que al aumentar dicha cantidad de poder correría el riesgo de quedar absolutamente exhausto, incluso inconsciente, pero lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando era demasiado abrumador para ignorarlo, quizás estaba a segundos de transformarse en super saiyajin y no pensaba ignorarlo. Incrementó su poder, rodeándose en poco tiempo por un aura cálida e impetuosa, nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan débil, pues la fuerza se percibía impresionante, pero demasiado indomable.

«Maldición»

Se puso de pie en tanto lanzaba un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, necesitaba liberar su ira y el resto de energía que aún permanecía alojada en su interior.

Ante ello, los robots se partieron en mil pedazos y por un lapsus de tiempo el predominante color rojo que inundaba a la cápsula de gravedad pareció desaparecer en su totalidad, pues el lugar se rodeó de una brillante e incandescente luz dorada.

Los restos de los robots cayeron al suelo junto al cuerpo de Vegeta. Quien para su propio asombro no se encontraba inconsciente. Si hace meses atrás se hubiese sometido a un entrenamiento tan crudo y estricto como el que por esos días estaba llevando, de seguro su cuerpo no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños para reprimir un quejido, no sabía con certeza cuantos huesos tenía dañados, pero a juzgar por el dolor que sentía ante cualquier movimiento que realizara, suponía que debía tratarse de varias lesiones. Por primera vez en su vida hubiese deseado quedar inconsciente… sólo para no tener que experimentar nuevamente esa asquerosa sensación de mediocridad, tras no conseguir transformarse en un super saiyajin.

Se apoyó en sus brazos para lentamente comenzar a ponerse de pie, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente y ese era continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Vegeta, ¿qué diablos pasó? Acabo de oír un estruendo horrible.

La imagen de Bulma se proyectó sorpresivamente en una de las paredes de la cámara. Ante eso el aludido ni siquiera se inmutó, tampoco se molestó en contestarle algo, sabía que Bulma podía verlo desde el otro lado, pero tampoco le importó, no tenía intenciones ni deseos de discutir con ella.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió, la mujer con bastante molestia.

Una vez más el silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Pero a Bulma tampoco le sorprendía aquella indiferencia, estaba técnicamente acostumbrada a los desaires que ese hombre le otorgaba.

Cuando estaba a segundos de dedicarle algún insulto, sus ojos apreciaron lo dañado que se encontraba, el torso desnudo de Vegeta lo evidenciaba, habían varios cortes en su espalda, algunos eran más profundos que otros, sin mencionar que la mayoría de esas heridas no paraban de sangrar, dichas lesiones no tenían buen aspecto y necesitaban ser atendidas con urgencia, pero a él no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo.

—Vegeta… —musitó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El mencionado dirigió sus pupilas hacia la imagen de la fémina, Bulma lo estaba viendo como si fuera ella quien estuviese herida. Con desagrado apartó la mirada, era repulsivo que hasta esa terrícola sintiera compasión por él, pero más repulsivo y patético era que a él le importase algo como eso —. Necesitas descansar.

—Y tú necesitas callarte —replicó, al tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo y se aproximaba hacia el panel de control de la cámara.

Quitó la gravedad aumentada y Bulma agradeció que lo hiciera, pues aunque sólo fuese por algunos minutos, le resultaba relajante que Vegeta accediera a tomarse un breve descanso. Suspiró con cansancio viendo la imagen del saiyajin a través de un monitor. Sabía que no estaba bien preocuparse por él del modo en que lo hacía, pero le era inevitable no hacerlo. Después de todo, había visto todo el esfuerzo que el hombre estaba haciendo por transformarse en super saiyajin.

Su vida no era la misma desde que Vegeta comenzó a quedarse en la Corporación Cápsula, habían acontecido demasiadas cosas en los casi dos años que llevaba viviendo allí. En aquel periodo de tiempo aprendió a conocerlo, en aspectos profundos y otros más banales, como descifrar cada uno de sus gestos, las comidas que más le gustaban y la hora en que solía despertarse. También aprendió a diferenciar los insultos que tendía a decirle, éstos variaban según la situación, pues cuando simplemente quería provocarla, la atacaba con comentarios machistas, o se burlaba de su inferioridad como terrícola. Pero cuando quería herirla, simplemente le dejaba en claro su indiferencia ante lo que ocurría entre ambos… y a pesar de que Bulma se esforzaba por demostrarle que aquello no le afectaba, sabía que Vegeta no le creía, porque así como ella aprendió a conocerlo, él también había hecho lo propio.

Vegeta era un experto encontrando el punto débil de las personas, y la científica tenía en claro que ya había descubierto el suyo.

—¿Sabes? —volvió hablar —. Ahora no estoy trabajando… podría curarte.

—No lo necesito —refutó, orgulloso.

Bulma juntó el entrecejo.

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas.

—Necesito que me dejes en paz y que te calles —farfulló, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella por su parte sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, en tanto apartaba su mirada hacia otro lado. Vegeta era un caso perdido, terco y soberbio como siempre —. No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Ambos sabemos cómo terminan esas estúpidas curaciones, y no tengo intenciones de distraerme.

La heredera Briefs levantó la mirada con brusquedad, la mayoría de las palabras que su inquilino le dedicaba eran petulantes y poco agradables de oír, ya estaba familiarizada con eso, pero en esta ocasión el muy imbécil acababa de hacerla enfadar en serio, había pasado el límite al insinuarle que lo quería curar como excusa para tener sexo, y como si aquello fuese poco, también se dio el lujo de refregarle en la cara que era una simple y vulgar distracción.

—¡Entonces desángrate, maldito simio! —le gritó, antes de guiar su dedo hacia el interruptor del monitor. Bulma no dudó un segundo en apagarlo. Si continuaba viéndolo en la pantalla, probablemente terminaría rompiéndola.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando comenzó a involucrarse personal y sentimentalmente con un extraterrestre? Porque Vegeta era literalmente eso… un extraterrestre que con suma facilidad podía sobrepasar todos los límites de su racionalidad. Ya no sabía qué sentía exactamente por él, podía sentirse enamorada y al mismo tiempo detestarlo con toda su alma, pero odiarlo la hacía odiarse a sí misma, Bulma no entendía por qué no podía mantenerse alejada de él, Vegeta indirectamente era el responsable de haber asesinado a Yamcha y a varios de sus amigos, era un tipo despiadado, con el corazón frío y repleto de sentimientos negativos, culparlo de todas sus desgracias era muy fácil. Sin embargo, Bulma no podía ignorar la verdad, porque el saiyajin no había sido quien comenzó con el juego entre ambos. Por el contrario, la responsabilidad de eso en gran medida le correspondía a ella.

….

 _Luego de haberse sometido a una extenuante jornada de entrenamiento y de darse una reconfortante ducha, lo único que Vegeta quería hacer era tumbarse en la cama y descansar durante algunas horas. Llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir, y aquello estaba pasándole la cuenta, su capricho por entrenar y hacerse más fuerte era una completa obsesión que, pese a ser un tanto dañina para su cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar, al menos no hasta que estuviese a la altura de un jodido super saiyajin. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, saliendo en poco tiempo de la estancia, pero cierta hembra de cabellera azulada se encontraba sentada en su cama. Bulma le miró de forma extraña y Vegeta cayó en cuenta de que no estaba vestido, una toalla de color blanco era lo único que traía puesto. Optó por dejar de pensar en su escases de vestimenta y sencillamente se encaminó hacia ella, quizás si procuraba mostrarse más antipático de lo normal, la humana optaría por abandonar la habitación y finalmente dejarlo en paz._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, prepotente._

— _Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo._

 _El de cabello negro enarqueó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba esas molestias con él? Por lo general siempre enviaba a una empleada a preguntarle eso, pues según tenía entendido, era una mujer bastante cómoda y las labores culinarias o de servicio doméstico no eran algo que supiera realizar. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, no le interesaba conocerla. Sólo quería descansar y esa molesta terrícola no se lo estaba permitiendo._

— _Si no vas a decir nada importante, lárgate —articulo, indiferente._

 _Bulma lo ignoró, al tiempo en que se acomodaba con absoluta confianza en la cama. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, intentando entender ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Ella tendía a enfrentarlo, era prácticamente la única persona que no se intimidaba ante su presencia, pero jamás había osado hacer algo que se pudiese interpretar como un intento por seducirlo. Que de hecho, era precisamente lo que en esos instantes estaba haciendo._

 _La joven científica tomó una postura bastante sugerente, en la que fácilmente podían advertirse sus pechos, el pequeño camisón de dormir que llevaba puesto tenía un escote pronunciado y sólo cubría lo necesario._

 _Antes de que Vegeta pudiese tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, sus ojos ya estaban realizando un viaje por los atributos de la fémina. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que le agradaba mucho lo que veía. No es como si nunca antes hubiese notado que bajo ese carácter escandaloso y ególatra se escondía una mujer atractiva e inteligente, una combinación letal que encima de todo llevaba consigo un físico difícil de ignorar. Bulma llamaba su atención como nunca antes ninguna mujer lo hubiese hecho, no sabía los porqués de eso… quizás sólo era producto de la forma en que constantemente discutían, o por el particular interés que mostraba hacia él, en realidad no lo sabía, podían ser muchas cosas las que lograsen hacerlo sentir atraído hacia ella… o quizás simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una hembra._

— _Tenías razón sobre Yamcha —musitó de pronto —, es una basura. Bueno, no siempre, pero a veces lo es._

 _No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso. De todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la tierra, jamás la había oído hablar así de esa sabandija. Constantemente los veía discutir y escuchaba como Bulma lo reprochaba por coquetear con otras tipas, pero como aquello no era de su interés, sencillamente optaba por no prestarles atención._

— _No me importa ese insecto, y tampoco nada de lo que digas. Sal de aquí._

 _Tenía que descansar para prontamente proseguir con el entrenamiento, y aunque la chica estuviese despechada y se viera muy tentadora en ese camisón, no pensaba perderse en un arrebato hormonal del que más tarde pudiese arrepentirse. Bulma le miró con fijeza mientras se levantaba de la cama._

— _A pesar de todo… lo perdoné y le di una nueva oportunidad, porque lo entiendo, es decir, no es sencillo no sentirse atraído por otra persona cuando llevas más de doce años viviendo la misma rutina, ¿no crees?_

 _Sin haberla escuchado en lo más mínimo, Vegeta rodó los ojos ¿qué parte de «sal de aquí» no entendía? Le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia su cama._

— _Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —fue todo lo que dijo._

— _¿Y si mejor me quedo y hacemos lo que ambos hemos estado deseando hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo?_

 _Vegeta iba a replicar aquello y cuando se giró sobre sus talones para hacerlo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Bulma estaba quitándose el camisón de dormir y no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiese liberarse de la prenda y quedar completamente desnuda. Sonrió ladina y se sintió poderosa cuando notó el efecto que estaba provocando sobre él. Vegeta ya no parecía tan disgustado con su presencia, la científica dudaba que éste continuase insistiendo en decirle que se fuera de la alcoba, pues se encontraba demasiado concentrado en contemplarla._

— _¿Todavía quieres que me vaya? —Le preguntó, desafiante._

 _En cuanto la escuchó hablar, Vegeta salió de su trance y dejó de admirarla para tan sólo posar su penetrante mirada oscura sobre los ojos de Bulma. Sabía que debía cogerla por los hombros y echarla de su habitación, pero verla desnuda y completamente dispuesta a entregarse a él resultaba ser demasiado tentador. Además, no estaba en su naturaleza conformarse con sólo mirar, él no se satisfacía con tan poco. Si lo estaba provocando tendría que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, porque no pensaba dejarla ir de ahí sin antes haberla hecho suya._

 _Bulma tragó saliva cuando lo vio acortar la distancia entre ambos, por la forma en que Vegeta la estaba mirando pensó que iba a sacarla a patadas de la estancia, mas eso no ocurrió, sino que por el contrario, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa cuando con sus manos le atrapó el rostro y procedió a besarla de manera brusca y posesiva. Bulma le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, pero los labios de Vegeta eran mucho más agiles que lo suyos y con facilidad se adelantaban ante cualquier movimiento que intentase realizar, gimió frustrada y le jaló el cabello con intenciones de dejarle en claro que no se dejaría dominar con tanta sencillez. Vegeta por su parte la cogió por la cintura, ella aprovechó dicho movimiento para despojarlo de aquella toalla y de ese modo dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones. Si estaba desnuda, él también debía estarlo. La chica se mordió el labio al caer sobre el colchón, ni siquiera se percató del momento exacto en que la condujo hacia la cama. Abrió las piernas por modo reflejo y Vegeta encajó en ese espacio de manera perfecta, la besó fervientemente y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, se preguntó si él podía oírlo y luego lo olvidó cuando comenzó a sentir leves mordiscos en su cuello._

 _Muchas veces había fantaseado con ese momento… no podía creer que estuviese ocurriendo._

 _Bulma sabía que aquello no estaba bien y que debía parar, pero sentir a Vegeta sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de su anatomía, simplemente superaba cualquier porción de racionalidad que aún quedase viva en su cerebro._

 _Jamás podría desprenderse del saiyajin, lo sabía porque ni siquiera era capaz de soltar su cabello o dejar de aferrarse a sus hombros… Vegeta era como una droga, adictivo incluso antes de probarlo._

— _No puedo culpar a Yamcha de serme infiel si pretendo hacer lo mismo que él—dejó salir entre gemidos._

 _Vegeta se apartó brevemente de su cuello y la miró con su característica expresión de seriedad._

— _¿Es que acaso nunca puedes callarte? —le inquirió —. Si sigues parloteando no podré concentrarme._

 _Bulma esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, antes de envolverle ambos brazos en el cuello. Vegeta tenía razón, debía callarse y disfrutar de aquellas caricias, besos, lamidas y mordiscos que él estaba realizando en cada centímetro de su carne._

… _._

Aquel recuerdo la descompuso física y emocionalmente, se puso de pie con brusquedad y sólo tuvo fuerzas para correr hacia el baño más cercano de la Corporación Cápsula. La joven mujer se arrodilló frente al excusado y vomitó lo poco que había ingerido durante el día, lejos de sorprenderse por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, Bulma se quedó absolutamente tranquila y absorta en sus pensamientos. Bajó la palanca observando como el agua iba desapareciendo en el retrete, «ojalá los problemas se esfumasen con la misma facilidad» pensó, distraída. Soltó el aire con pesadez en tanto se llevaba una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo diablos le diría a Vegeta que estaba embarazada?

Más allá de que él se mostrase indiferente ante cualquier acontecimiento que los relacionara como pareja, Vegeta no podría ignorar el haber engendrado un hijo junto a ella, bueno, en cierta forma sí podría ignorarlo, era una posibilidad, pero aunque lo hiciera, eso no cambiaría la realidad de los hechos. Estaba embarazada y a pesar de que tuviese muchísimo miedo, no pensaba por nada del mundo no tener a su bebé. No importaba si Vegeta reaccionaba mal al enterarse, tampoco importaba si quisiera largarse al espacio o a cualquier parte con tal de evadir lo que estaba sucediendo, nada de eso le interesaba, porque Bulma siempre tuvo en claro que acostarse con él no sería sinónimo de que la amase o quisiera proyectarse a su lado. Y en gran parte aquello dolía, dolía porque al menos ella sí lo amaba y le encantaría compartir su vida junto a ese hombre, pero Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso para formar una familia con una humana. Además «formar una familia» no era algo que estuviese en las prioridades del príncipe, él sólo tenía dos cosas en mente, convertirse en super saiyajin y superar a Goku, ella no formaba parte de ninguno de sus planes, probablemente jamás lo haría y que fuese a darle un hijo, tampoco cambiaría las cosas.

De cualquier forma, Bulma sabía que no podría ocultar su embarazo por más tiempo, y de hecho no quería hacerlo, deseaba vivir ese proceso de manera tranquila, junto a su familia, como cualquier mujer normal lo haría.

Volvió a suspirar mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Sólo esperaba que los vómitos no la acompañasen el resto del embarazo, eso sería muy desagradable. Se aproximó hacia el lavamanos y observó su rostro frente al espejo, sus ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas, pues ya no estaba durmiendo casi nada en las noches y en el día se dedicaba a trabajar o a reparar los robots que Vegeta constantemente estaba estropeando. Tendría que comenzar a cambiar esa rutina si quería que el periodo de gestación de su retoño no fuese una tortura. Abrió el grifo y permitió que sus manos se humedecieran con el agua para luego guiarlas hacia su cara, qué bien se sentía hacer eso cada vez que las náuseas la atacaban. Finalmente aseó su dentadura y luego abandonó el cuarto de baño.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación sin dejar de pensar en lo irónico que podía ser el destino, aún le era difícil creer que una pequeña vida estuviese creciendo en su interior, ese bebé tendría sangre saiyajin y no sabía qué tan bueno sería eso, de lo único que estaba segura, era de que jamás dejaría que alguien la separase de su hijo. Lo cuidaría con su vida de ser necesario. Tocó su vientre y sonrió, pronto comenzaría a crecer, lo que traería como consecuencia tener que revelarle la verdad a todos, incluido Vegeta, sus padres, sus amigos y también Yamcha.

No había transcurrido muchísimo tiempo desde que había decidido poner termino a su relación con el guerrero, esperaba sinceramente que la noticia no le afectase, después de todo, Yamcha siempre había querido formar una familia con ella. Cosa que la hacía sentir un tanto culpable, porque jamás se sintió segura de dar un paso así con él, aunque con Vegeta tampoco lo estuvo, pues aquello simplemente sucedió. Sin embargo, la gente suele decir que las cosas ocurren por algo… y siendo franca, estaba comenzando a creer en eso.

Llegó a su alcoba y se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, sólo quería dormir y relajarse ahí durante un rato.

.

* * *

.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Bulma comenzó a despertarse, guió una mano hacia sus parpados aún cerrados y empezó a frotarlos con pereza, cuando finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, la figura de Vegeta fue lo primero que atisbó, de forma inmediata sus facciones se llenaron de sorpresa, pero el saiyajin no se percató de su reacción puesto que se encontraba de espalda hacia ella. La heredera Briefs no pudo evitar inquietarse ante la presencia del ex – soldado de Freezer ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en su habitación? A no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, él no solía aproximarse más de la cuenta hacia su cuarto.

Los ojos azules de la chica observaron la espalda de Vegeta, sus heridas estaban limpias y ya no se veían tan mal como hace un rato ¿cómo demonios se había curado tan rápido? ¿O es que acaso alguien más le había ayudado? Bulma descartó rápidamente esa idea, Vegeta jamás permitiría que alguien que no fuese ella hiciera eso, de hecho, a veces ni siquiera dejaba que la señora Briefs le viera a torso desnudo, aunque Bulma no lo culpaba, después de todo, su madre podía llegar a ser muy molesta y acosadora con él. Se acomodó de lado en la cama, con la finalidad de obtener una mejor visión del padre de su hijo, simplemente quería contemplarlo… verlo cuando no estaba pretendiendo intimidar a medio mundo, deseaba mirar al Vegeta auténtico, a ese que sólo ella era capaz de ver.

El saiyajin caminó hacia la ventana y echó un vistazo rápido a través de las cortinas, no pareció encontrar nada interesante afuera, así que sólo se limitó a tomar asiento en un pequeño sofá de la habitación. Se veía pensativo y completamente distraído, ni siquiera había notado que Bulma no se encontraba dormida. «¿Qué te ocurre?» pensó preocupada. Vegeta no era en lo absoluto distraído, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero en esos instantes parecía estar totalmente ido. Lo vio estirar el brazo y alcanzar una botella con agua que ella misma había colocado en aquella mesa que se encontraba a un costado del sofá, Vegeta miró el líquido durante algunos segundos antes de llevárselo a los labios y beberlo por completo. Bulma se preguntó cómo lo hacía, cualquier acción que realizara tenía un toque distinto, bueno, con él todo era distinto.

De pronto unos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos, ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo evitar intimidarse y avergonzarse de que la sorprendiera observándole, casi por instinto y con la adrenalina a flor de piel, la muchacha cerró los parpados y fingió seguir dormida. Vegeta sin apartarle la vista de encima, arqueó una de sus cejas en tanto la veía con un poco de confusión. Bulma sabía que era inútil continuar con eso, si él estaba en su cuarto debía ser por un motivo de peso, no podía ser tan infantil y ridícula como para ignorarlo de aquel modo, además, tenía que decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, Vegeta continuaba mirándola con fijeza, sin embargo, no era una mirada incómoda, era extraña, incluso se percibía agradable.

«¿Agradable?»

Bulma estaba a escasos segundos de preguntarle qué diantres le ocurría, pero se contuvo de hacerlo cuando Vegeta se levantó de aquel sofá y caminó hacia la cama, lugar en donde ella aún permanecía acostada. Sin decirle nada, se tumbó a su lado. La mujer se quedó de piedra ante dicho movimiento, y se cuestionó por enésima vez en el día ¿qué rayos le sucedía? Vegeta nunca se había acostado a su lado, ni siquiera después de tener relaciones, y claramente en esta ocasión él no había hecho eso con intenciones de tener sexo. El príncipe de los saiyajin llevó una mano hacia su nuca y la dejó allí con absoluta comodidad, la miró sin pronunciar un monosílabo y Bulma le regresó la mirada con bastante perplejidad, juntó el entrecejo y ladeó el rostro mientras entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba descubrir qué se traía entre manos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de tener al príncipe saiyajin en mi cama?

—No es la primera vez que estoy aquí —respondió con simpleza.

Vale, eso era cierto, después de todo, esa cama había sido testigo de varios encuentros pasionales.

—No, no es la primera vez, pero sí es la primera vez en que estás aquí simplemente conversando conmigo —Vegeta sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dándole a entender que aquello era cierto —. A no ser de que quieras otra cosa, te aviso desde ya que no estoy de humor, además no estás en posición de pedirme eso después de…

—Cállate —la interrumpió. Aunque su tono de voz no se escuchó brusco como de costumbre —, sólo quiero conversar.

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió de medio lado entusiasmada con la idea. No quería parecer una chica estúpida y mucho menos enamoradiza, ya estaba demasiado adulta para esa clase de comportamientos, pero le era inevitable no mostrarse alegre ante el repentino interés de Vegeta.

—Bien y de qué se supone que platicaremos.

—De lo que sea.

Bulma se acomodó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquello estaba poniéndose interesante.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —comenzó a meditar —, nunca me has platicado de tus días como explorador y conquistador espacial, o de tu infancia… aunque si te soy sincera no creo que hayas tenido una, así que optaré porque me hables de tus días bajo el mandato de Freezer.

Sabía que debía estarle diciendo que tendrían un hijo, porque aquél era definitivamente el tema más importante que ambos tenían por tratar, no obstante, resultaba ser mucho más tentador charlar sobre aspectos íntimos del pasado oscuro de Vegeta. Algo le decía a Bulma que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, jamás tendría otra.

El saiyajin dejó de mirarla para posar sus pupilas sobre el techo de la alcoba, ella sólo admiró el perfil del hombre y se mantuvo expectante a recibir una respuesta.

—Todas las misiones eran prácticamente iguales, Freezer enviaba grupos de sus mejores hombres a conquistar planetas que tuviesen potencial o que le fuesen de utilidad —Vegeta aún continuaba con la vista fija en el techo, y parecía estar completamente introducido en sus recuerdos —. El procedimiento siempre consistía en lo mismo, básicamente debíamos eliminar a todos los habitantes de aquellos planetas. Por lo general, me enviaba a lugares cuyos habitantes tenían altos niveles de poder, Freezer sabía que los saiyajin podíamos recurrir a la transformación Ozaru y de ese modo terminar el trabajo en menos tiempo y con mayor efectividad.

—¿Quieres decir que el muy miserable ni siquiera se ensuciaba las manos?

—A veces hacía el trabajo por sí mismo, bastaba con que moviera un maldito dedo para exterminar un planeta entero.

—¿Así lo hizo con tu planeta, verdad? —él asintió —. Debes sentir mucho coraje hacia él, es decir, te obligó a hacer cosas horribles, pero no deberías sentirte culpable por…

—Freezer no me obligó —la cortó. Bulma le miró sin entender—, él creía que tenía el control sobre mí, pero no era así. Siempre quise asesinarlo y apoderarme de su cargo, yo tenía sus mismas intenciones. Si hubiese logrado mi objetivo de ese entonces, continuaría siendo el asesino de millones de vidas con tal de tener el dominio de gran parte de la galaxia. Y no, no me siento culpable de eso.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío luego de oírlo pronunciar dichas palabras, porque aunque le doliera que la realidad fuese así, no ponía en duda semejantes dichos, debía aceptar que Vegeta jamás cambiaría, nunca dejaría de ser ese saiyajin frío y despiadado que había llegado a la tierra hace algunos años.

—¿Sabes lo que hice en una misión? —Preguntó de pronto. La muchacha no respondió, teniendo la molesta sensación de que a continuación no escucharía algo agradable —. Nappa y yo habíamos terminado la desmantelación de un pequeño planeta, estábamos por irnos cuando registramos con nuestros scouters la presencia de dos supervivientes, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en donde estaban, pero sólo nos encontramos a una mujer atemorizada, lo extraño fue percatarnos que de ella brotaban dos energías, claramente tenía otra vida en su interior. Nappa sugirió dejarla, porque de todos modos moriría y su hijo también, pero yo no quise hacerlo.

Para esas alturas del relato Bulma había llevado instintivamente una de sus manos hacia su vientre, Vegeta dejó de admirar el techo de la habitación para posar su mirada sobre una asustada Bulma que parecía tener la intención de salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—La maté, y no me importó que llevase otra vida consigo.

Vegeta no le quitó la vista de encima, y por primera vez en su vida no se sintió orgulloso de provocar terror en otro ser vivo, los ojos de Bulma estaban brillantes y amenazaban con brotar lágrimas en cualquier momento. Con ello asumió que la mujer había comprendido a la perfección el mensaje. Bulma ya no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, en esta ocasión fue ella quien posó la vista en el techo, no quería comenzar a llorar ante él y demostrarle debilidad, pero contener su desilusión y la tristeza que sentía se estaba volviendo una tarea muy difícil de sobrellevar. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó abruptamente de la cama, tenía que salir de ahí y alejarse de Vegeta.

—¿Todavía quieres que tu hijo tenga un padre como yo? —Le preguntó antes de que pudiese llegar hacia la puerta.

La de cabellera azul detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a mirarlo sin saber realmente qué decir. Una parte de ella quería gritarle un centenar de cosas, mandarlo al diablo y echarle en cara mil verdades, pero otra parte no quería decir nada, porque se encontraba demasiado atemorizada como para siquiera pronunciar un monosílabo.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota? —Continuó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia ella —, ¿o acaso pensaste que podrías ocultarlo hasta que naciera?

—Vegeta, si vas a matarme sólo hazlo —siseó, con la voz temblorosa —, y si no lo haces ahora, luego será muy tarde, porque me da exactamente igual lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, tendré a mi bebé contigo o sin ti, él no tiene la culpa de tenerte como padre.

—Haz lo que quieras —espetó con desprecio —, de todas formas, tú y ese mocoso no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

Era la respuesta que Bulma siempre esperó, así que no se sintió mal tras escucharla, tampoco sintió tristeza al ver como Vegeta abandonaba la habitación y posteriormente la Corporación Cápsula. Tristeza hubiese sentido si la hubiera dañado, pero más allá de lastimarla emocionalmente, Vegeta acababa de demostrarle que era incapaz de tocarle un pelo, porque le importaba, aunque dijera lo contrario, sus acciones dejaban entre ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

Doce meses más tarde, no pudo evitar sonreír al entrar a la habitación del pequeño Trunks y encontrar a Vegeta ahí dentro.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** _Hola, es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y estoy muriendo de nervios, espero haber estado a la altura y que les haya gustado este one-shot que escribí para todos los fanáticos de esta parejita y en especial para mi hermanita_ _ **Vidian**_ _, sí, la talentosa autora de_ _ **Dark Feeling (un fic maravilloso de Bardock y Gine)**_ _, si no hubiese sido por ella jamás me habría animado a publicar esta historia. ¡Espero que te haya gustado hermanita! Te le dedico con mucho cariño y te amodoro de aquí a Namekusei._

Los reviews, y cualquier muestra de interés en el fic se agradecen mucho. Aunque yo me doy por pagada con el simple hecho de que ya lo hayas leído.

 _ **Un abrazotote de oso y gracias por leer**_


End file.
